Nightmaren Madness
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: A story about a girl with the Nightmarens at Nightmare


This is a story where a Human is actually with the Nightmarens for one wild ride! Along with her brothers from time to time. So be prepared to see some crack |3

* * *

"No!"

"Awwww! Come on!"

"I said NO!"

"It's catchy! Please?" Star, a female nightmaren begged. She had a horn with a four star hanging from it. She wore a green dress with green boots and ribbons wrapped aroundher arms witch meant they were sleves. Two strands of hair fell from her head and she had dark blue eyes. She was like the older sister I never had.

"What did I just say?" I said annoyed. I was in no mood for this. HSPA was comming up in my school, and I was visiting Nightmare for a few hours to unwind. Having Star sing that dreaded song was NOT what was in the plan...

"But it's Sooooo-" "Star! PLEASE!" I yelled. Star looked at me and smiled.

"Aw...Your just stressed! Come on! Unwind!"

"I AM unwinding...I'm drawing which is a type of unwiding." I love to draw. Every since I was little. I've been improving, but not as good as brother.

"But if you sing, you'll feel better!" "I know that, but just...Not THAT song..." I said. Gees, why did I show her that bloody video...

"Come on Star, leave Sarah alone." We turned to see NiGHTS. NiGHTS has been my friend since I was 4. We've been through alot, but it's been great having him as a friend.

"Oh come on. Let Star have her fun!" Jackle said, entering behind NiGHTS. Jackle and I weren't on good terms at first, but I guess you could say he treats me as a pesky little sister now, like NiGHTS does. Only without the pesky part.

"And what would you qualify as 'fun' you psyco?" I said looking towards him. He looked at me and glared.

"You know I don't take lightly to that term." I looked toward the window.

"Ya...Sorry." In the corner of my eye, I saw NiGHTS tilt his head.

"What's up Sarah?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much..." He crossed his arms and sent me a look of 'Come on'.

"You know what I mean..." I looked out the window again.

"Well...I just have a lot of stress at school..."

"Why not quit?" Star asked.

"Star..." Jackle said, looking toward her. She smiled.

"I'm kidding." She looked at me. "You'll get through it. Just think about coming here everyday!" Star said. I smiled and said,

"I know. At least I know I can come here to you guys." "Not me. I don't want to get involved in your little 'party'." A voice from beyond said. But we all knew very well who it was. Reala entered the room. "Honestly. Why do you keep coming here? It's no place for dreamers like you." He said. Reala and I really weren't friends. The only reason I'm allowed around here, or 'him', was because my three friends, mostly NiGHTS, insisted. I hmphed and said,

"Your lucky I don't send my 'bodygaurds' on your ass." Reala scoffed.

"What a mouth you have."

"And DON'T bring us into your conversations!" Jackle said. I smiled a little and went back to drawing. Star flew over.

"What'cha drawin?" She asked, looking over my shoulder. Normally I hate when people do that. But I don't mind it when Star does it. Older sister figure, remember?

"Just some Anime." I said, showing her.

"Oh sure! Show her but don't show us!" NiGHTS said playfully. I smiled and said,

"Well she's a girl and-" "Ya! I'm a Girl! So you boys can run along now." Star said smiling interupting me. NiGHTS chuckled a little, Jackle rolled his eyes smiling, and Reala sighed, not really caring. "Hey Sarah can I see your Sketch book for a minute?" Star asked. I nodded and handed it to her. She flipped through a few pages and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. Funny. I thought since it was big news you would've drawn it." I shuddered. _"Oh no..."_

"Big news? What big news?" NiGHTS asked. _"Not AGAIN..."_

"Oh just something I picked up over time...I thought it was getting around..." Star said tilting a little.

"What was?" Jackle asked. _"I have to stop this before it begins again!"_

"Oh haven't you heard? I thought everyone had heard..."

"Heard...What?" Reala asked.

_"CRAP!" _"Reala DON'T!"

"WELA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD BIRD'S THE WORD! WELA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD BIRD'S THE WORD! WELA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD BIRD'S THE WORD! WELA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD BIRD'S A WORD! Sarah! Don't you know about the bird? WELL STAR IS GUNNA TELL YOU ABOUT THE BIRD! WELA BIRD BIRD! BIRD BIRD'S A WORD WELA BIRD! SURFEN-!"

"That's IT!" I said flipping out. "I'm NEVER showing you youtube AGAIN!" I sware my eye was twitching. I looked at the others. NiGHTS' eyes were as wide as pancakes, Jackle had a mouth of gape, as well the same twitching eye. Reala...Well...He was trying to commite suicide.

"When will it ALL END? MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He yelled, pounding his head against a cinder block wall.

* * *

Ah yes...Family guy peice...XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! 8D


End file.
